Space Family Time!
by BluePhoenixRising15
Summary: So basically cute Space Family stuff because I felt like it. And really needed it after SE 6 yeesh. Semi prompted (it says more about that inside). I have no idea where Allura and Coran are.


**Here's how it's going. A fun little Space Fam AU, ages: Keith-8 (almost 9), Lance-7, Hunk-7 (twins, fraternal, duh), Pidge-5. Shiro is the same age as in the show... so now I guess he's... 25?**

 **Adopted? Noooo idea where Allura and Coran are going to be... again, suggestions. Halp me.**

 **Hunk can sleep through a freaking earthquake sue me. (He's so cute)**

 **Pidge is a sassy 5-year-old.**

* * *

Lance blinked and looked up at the tannish ceiling of his shared room with his twin. He looked over at said twin, who was still sound asleep.

"Hunk," he whispered, shoving Hunk's shoulder. Hunk snorted and buried his head in his pillow. " _Hunk._ " Lance insisted. Hunk grunted and rolled over... on top of Lance. The squished seven-year-old squeaked and squirmed under his heavier sibling.

"Hunk... Hunk, wake up!" he wheezed. A tiny noise was heard from the open doorway. Lance desperately rolled his head and spotted his five-year-old sister, Katie, staring at him, hugging a tiny green lion stuffed animal to her chest.

"Pidgie!" he gasped. "Help me!"

Katie giggled at him, took one step inside the room, then turned on the ball of her foot and ran back out into the hallway.

"No!" he squeaked. "Come back!" Hunk shifted and snored above him. He squirmed, working his hands over his chest and trying to hold his brother off him.

A blur of red and white raced inside the room, flying through the air, right before Lance felt the weight increase by one eight-year-old Keith. He squawked and protested _very_ loudly, feeling his elbows dig into the mattress. What else would you expect?

"Get off!" he squeaked. He could feel his wrists creaking.

"Shhhh!" Keith stage-whispered, violet eyes glaring down at him. "Dad's trying to sleep!"

"Does it look like I care?!" Lance squawked. "Get off! Get Hunk off!"

Keith sighed but obliged. He grabbed his younger brother and leaned as far back as he could, trying to roll him off without waking the slumbering seven-year-old.

Well... Hunk rolled again... and kept rolling. Keith suddenly found himself in the awkward position of trying to keep a heavier object from falling above him and trying to keep his balance. He managed to support Hunk's weight for a few moments, before toppling backward. He landed on the carpeted floor and his breath whooshed out of him. He lay there for a few moments before realizing that Hunk hadn't fallen down with him. He peered over the edge of the bed to see that, incredulously, Hunk had rolled back and was back to soundly sleeping on Lance's chest. The boy had moved his hands off, believing he was about to be freed. Quite frankly, the look on his face was hilarious.

Keith caught Lance's panicked look and shrugged like, _Well, I tried. What else can I do?_

"You could go get dad," Lance hissed.

"No way!" Keith hissed back. "He's sleeping!"

"Well, I'm being crushed! Hunk won't wake up in a million years! He wouldn't wake up if you set off a bomb next to his head!"

Keith tilted his head, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Tempting."

"NO!"

Just then, the sound of heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway. A dark head with a shock of white hair popped through the doorway, towed in by a tiny hazel haired child.

"Katie!" Keith groaned. "I told you no!"

Katie- better known as Pidge -tossed her short hair. "I'll do what I want."

Shiro took one look at the situation and easily lifted Hunk into his arms. "It's all right, Keith. I was already awake."

Keith stared back unrelenting. "You weren't five minutes ago."

Shiro sighed. "Well, repeated squeaks do wake a person up rather quickly." He stuck out his hand to catch Keith before he could fight Lance. "Would it kill you guys to get along for five minutes?"

Keith pointed at Lance. "It's okay to fight him now! He owes me for trying to pull Hunk off him!"

Lance was suddenly on all fours like a hissing cat. "Yeah, and I see how well that worked out! I bet you didn't even try!"

"I did too!"

"Did not!"

"I did too, you idiot!"

"Oh, real original _mullet boy!"_

 _"You did not just go there!"_

 _"I'LL GO ANYWHERE I LIKE!"  
_

 _"WHY DON'T YOU GO JUMP IN A LAKE AND STAY THERE?"_

 _"WHY DON'T YOU?"_

Katie looked up at her dad, who was currently dragging a hand down his face. "Why me?" he muttered.

* * *

 **Aw, c'mon, Shiro, we all know you love them. XD Btw, Hunk is still asleep.**

 **Like I said, this is going to be partly prompted (in the comments because I'm a hermit and don't have any social media stuff). So sorry this is kinda short, it's more of an introduction.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
